Bare Living and Light Bulbs
by aussie girl1990
Summary: He was drowning when Hinata had found him, she had swam at to get him and dragged him on to the river bank and proceeded to give him CPR. He remember waking to her warm lips on his. KakashiHinata, sweet. Kakashi has a thing for light bulbs. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Bare Living,

Kakashi had always thought a house reflected a person but this house was almost bare. The wall paper was white, without any dirt marks, the floor was hard brown wood, the living room had only a lounge and a bookshelf filled with many books about different attack styles and a light bulb in the light socket.

He shocked his head and looked at the woman standing soundly in the corner of the room. Beautiful, was the first thought that always came to his mind when he saw her, Hinata couldn't live here there's no way.

Walking into the kitchen Kakashi looked at the room and noticed that it was as dull as the last. He knew that since she left her family she would have little money but surly she had enough to have more stuff. In this room was just a small fridge, a small 4 people table, a freezer and a light bulb. Upon opening the fridge he raised his eyebrows at the lack of food and drink. A simple container of pure water and some left over food from the other night were sitting in there…and a mini light bulb for the fridge. Standing up he turned and opened the freezer door and took notice of the food which was only meat and all two freezer bags full…but no light bulb.

He walked into the bedroom and was even more sadden by the fact there wasn't a working light bauble in there. He looked at the worn mattress she slept on, it looked like a hobo lived there, a tiny dressing table and, to his delight, a lamp with a working light bulb.

He looked over his shoulder and at the woman who was standing with her back to him and looking out the window. Kakashi had often wonder what she was thinking of when she would stare at outside, he would noticed a sad look that would take over her pretty face and then she would turn to see him staring at her, she'd blush and he smile.

He can't help but remember how they had come to be every time he'd see her smile. He remembered that he was walking through the forest near the village and was attacked by seven big ugly monkey looking men and while he was fight them he had slipped and hit his head on the rocks. The men hadn't gotten much since Kakashi never took anything worth money with him on his out-village walks, so the only thing they had gotten was his book and that alone was enough to make him morn. He figures after he had passed out they had pushed him into the river, he was drowning when Hinata had found him, she had swam at to get him and dragged him on to the river bank and proceeded to give him CPR. He remember waking to her warm lips on his and when he wanted to get closer to her he slipped his arms around her and pushed her into him and kissed her. At first she had protested against him but then he felt her kiss him back, when he pulled back it was only then that he noticed milky white eyes and the red blush scatted across her pale skin, and then he noticed his mask was missing. He started to look around and noticed when she held out her hand that she had taken it off.

"I won't tell, I promise Kakashi Sensei." She whispered, a blush still noticeable on her face even though she was looking at the ground.

He took a good look at her; she was older now almost 19, her dark indigo hair was resting in a ponytail that went down that the middle of her back, as she stood he noticed her curves and medium wide hips, long legs and the slight curve of her average sized breasts, and couldn't help smiling at the shyness of the girl.

As he placed his mask back on he told her it was ok and asked her what she was doing outside the village alone, she told him that she was searching for herbs that weren't grown inside the gates.

He noticed even after 6 weeks of talking to her she still wore the same blush whenever she'd see him and it made him curious. It was almost new years, just minutes away and the two were talking about what they would like to do this coming year. Everyone had started the countdown and Kakashi stood next Hinata waiting for the countdown to finish, when everyone shouted 'New Year' he pulled his mask down and bent down to kiss her as the fireworks went off, he wasn't sure if the fireworks were in their kiss or if they were really happening but he knew that he went to bed with a smile sitting behind the mask.

That was almost 6 months ago and it wasn't long after that they became an item; they had been talking about moving in with each other and settling down in a year or two. The only problem was his house or hers! And that problem was settled now that he's seen her house and her plain light bulb.

He turned to Hinata who was now sitting at the table looking at her hands.

"Well my dear," she turned to face him, "I think my house will be fine, get whatever you want from here and if you want you can move in today." A smile broke out across her face along with the blush he loved so much.

"W-well there's nothing I want here."

As they left her house he noticed her looking at the pond with a blush and this time he couldn't hold back.

"What's so interesting about the water?" he asked with curiosity clear in his voice.

She turned away form the water and looked at the ground, "W-w-well it reminds me of when you first k-kissed me."

She gave a bright smile that rivaled 1000 watts; after all before he saw that smile he had no interest in a light bulb.

Written by Jessica


End file.
